His Best Shot
by MsJademay
Summary: After the Boys transfer to the girls school, they appear harmless, though Brick seems to be a little competitive towards a pink eyed Puff, and at the end of the school year, their competition heats up like never before.
1. Automatic

I do not own the characters of the Powerpuff Girls!

_Summary:_ Blossom and her sisters gave up their powers to be normal girls in a small city, right outside of Townsville. Since the 9th grade they've lived here peacefully and quietly, though word travels fast, and while they can't fully escape their previous title of being called 'The Powerpuff Girls' they are pretty average. Now towards the end of 11th grade, The Rowdyruff Boys transfered after Christmas break, and the girls aren't sure why, however they seem to be unusually harmless. To this day, no evil has come from the boys, but Brick seems to be a little competitive towards a former pink eyed Powerpuff. Every school activity is a competition, including the school science fair, the fundraiser, even a simple task like who can finish a test faster, while still passing with flying colors? And when prom comes along, and his date is a no show, who is the one girl sitting dateless in the corner, waiting for someone to ask her to dance?

As you can tell from my summary, I have a pretty good idea where this book is going, but I have no idea how to get there, or how long it will take to get there! Let's hope I can keep it well under 100,000 words! Here's to hoping this book doesn't suck, and most importantly, enjoy :)

BTW: This book is about Blossom's POV.

**Chapter One** - Automatic

The rush of school hours. The adrenaline that courses through your veins with every passing second. You know that you can beat the bell if you just push yourself a little further. The exhaustion kicks in. The weight of another tardy pass rests in your hands. I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it. You think, that when you finally bust through the doors, barely holding onto your backpack, that you've steered clear of the 'late student' cursing entitlement as you pass by the front desk, but then, you run into a big - red - stop sign.

Jolting back, I fell directly on my bum, as my things were scattered across the hallway from the unzipped zipper on my bag. Rubbing my head, I glanced up, blinking once from the damaging amount of illumination that slipped into my eyes, caused by the florescent lights overhead. Blurry for a moment, I focused in on a familiar face. And unpleasant familiar face.

"Blossy, don't you think that you need to watch we're you're going? You could've _hurt_ someone!" Brick exclaimed, seeing the pain I was caused. Laughing along with his friends, Ethan and Jayden, at my excruciating appearance, he slipped them a quick 'bounce', unconcerned about needy others.

Typical. Not just for him, but for most boys at my school. They urge for one thing, and one thing only, which somehow manages to win them this prize of prerogative, while the female is charged as if she was a criminal. He acts like he cares, but ends up leaving when all is said and done. Then she burdens the child, and nurtures it on her own, all while the one with lack of self-control, and dignity, wins a new ranking with the guys, and she hits an all-time low. Why they crave it? I don't know, but it always turns out the same.

So in other words, Brick was just another, competitive and typical male at my school, but I despised him all the more. My reasoning? No clue, why don't you ask him. He's the one that insists on ruining my life to the point of utter hell. He hates me, and never fails to make me look like a complete buffoon in front of everyone else. He has to win at every game we play, including this one. And what's with the pet names? 'Blossy'? Who comes up with such immature, insensible context? He's what I like to call, redundant.

Bruised at the knees, I arched my eyebrows, and huffed under my breath. How could I expect him to understand my humiliation, as others about the hallway, heading to class, pointed and laughed? Pulling down my plaid skirt, so that it reached just below mid-thigh, I gathered my things closest to me at first, and made my way outward. Soon I collected every spilled out item, and stored it away, properly in my backpack. However, just as I was about to assist myself up, I noticed my special pink ink pen my father got for me on his vacation to Rome.

Keeping it firmly under his sneaker, it was in serious risk of being smashed by his big feet. "Missing something?" he inquired, well aware that this was my favorite writing tool, being as I used it in every class. It was my signature thing, and I wasn't going to let him strip me from it.

Slowly rising up, I made eye contact with him, and crossed my arms. While he hovered nearly a foot over my height, I held strong. "Give me the pen, Brick."

Bending over to pick it up, he held it loosely, examining it, as if he was actually interested. He had no use for such a thing, but insisted on acting like he had gained the world, merely because it was aggregating me, and he knew that I wasn't going to do anything about it. I'm too much of a 'good girl' for that sort of violence. I'd never stoop so low. "Why would I give you back your precious little pen, when I could keep it for myself?"

"We all know that pink isn't your color, Brick, now give it back!"

"Uh-oh, is someone getting mad? Are you gonna cry? Or are you gonna fight?" he teased, being backed up by his friends all the way. They were loyal to him, so not only was he suggesting I beat him off, he was suggesting I beat them off as well. Constantly trying to get me to do wrong, he always hunted for a grim old fashion fight, but I wasn't going to give him what he asked for.

There was hardly anything I could do. I mean, what choice did I have at this point? Sock him in the nose, and get detention for the rest of the year, which is exactly what he wants! What would that do to my permanent record? It was hardly worth it, anyway, revenge isn't nearly as sweet as you'd believe, but that wasn't even the problem! How could he be as cruel as to steal something he doesn't even want? "Look, it's my pen, and you have no use for it, so what good could it possibly do for you? It has no meaning, so please, just give it back to me!" I pleaded.

"Or what? Are you going to make me?" he questioned, taking a step in closer. This caused me to push up on-to my tippy toes, as I lifted a finger at him, signaling my urge to speak. Gathering up the right words in my head, I thought, and pondered, and I quickly backed down before carrying any of my hidden desires out. Smug, he was grinning, as I looked in the other direction. "That's what I thought. You're too much of a goody-goody, huh?" Just as he finished his speech, the bell rang, and everyone that came to watch the show, went into their nearby homerooms. "See you in third period, doll face," he added, being as we shared the same Drafting elective.

Standing there in silence, as he scooted past me to go into his first session, he dropped the pen in front of him, and stepped on it. Flinching from the crackling noise, ink squirted the surrounding area, along with the back of my shoe. He then entered the classroom, while mine was at the end of the hall, but I couldn't move. With every passing statement, and everything done, I couldn't help but automatically hate him. And I don't even believe in the word 'hate'.

Needless to say, sooner or later I did find the heart to dwell on, being as it was just a pen, nevertheless that was hardly what was bothering me. So I sat down, tardy, for Sociology as always. Taking out all of my needed materials, I ensued a task after task, and queued in on our teacher, Mrs. Frones. The recent topics we have been studying lately were marriages and divorces. A thousand word essay was due by Friday – tomorrow, on all of the things covered last week. This was no biggie, being as I already finished it, so I was not panicked when a pop quiz was added to the agenda.

The paper was passed back until it was given to me, and I did the same, so that the cycle could continue on.

Application or testing of a theory or concept:

The application assignment asks you to apply a concept or theoretical perspective to a specific example. In other words, it tests your practical understanding of theories and ideas by asking you to explain how well they apply to actual social phenomena. In order to successfully apply a theory to a new case, you must include the following steps:

The test asked, giving me four choices of answers to choose from. Rereading the answers, I chose letter 'C'.

"C: Have a clear understanding of the theory itself,: Choose an appropriate case study,: Analyzing. Just like making an analogy, you are arguing that these two things (the theory and the example) are similar," I spoke quietly.

When all twenty five questioned were answered, I was the first one done, and proceeded to the front of the class, proud as I believed that all of my answers were correct! Here's to hoping they were at least. I've been studying practically nonstop for the past week. I'm praying that it paid off, while I normally tend to make good grades, since I'm an A average student, you can still slip up every now and then, but now isn't a good time for me. Nearing the end of junior year, almost all tests count towards your final grade!

Bringing in my finished assignment, I returned to my seat and pulled out a book to read until the bell rang once more. It was my favorite book, Born in Ice by Nora Roberts. One that I had discovered in my book club, many years back, and have come to read over fifteen times! A woman that can maintain complete control over anything, including her own emotions, and a man who begins a troubled soul who avoided love, ended up falling for her! A sweet, and satisfying read. I turned the page, and went on with my romantic novel. Passing another chapter, close to as soon as the last student turned in there test, I put it away

Leaving my hand made bookmark, with white lace trim, and a pink silk ribbon, were I had just finished reading, we began continuing the last activities planned by the teacher.

Then soon I was given the chance to go to my locker, put away my things, and assemble the next essentials for second period. Biology wasn't my favorite class, being as I had already studied most of it in ninth grade, I made it through, thanks to my good friend, Trisha. Grabbing my text book, I shut my locker, twisting the combination in the opposite direction, and walked across the corridor.

Peering around, I spotted Trisha and made my way over to where she was seated. Turning around, she glanced up to call me over. "Blossom, hey! I got us the seats closes to the window, eh?" she praised.

Taking the chair next to hers, I pulled out my notebook and pencil. "What's so great about this spot, again?"

"Um, duh! You can see the football players from here! Aww, look, there's my little Iman all dressed up in uniform. Hi, Iman," she smiled, as if he could actually hear her.

She still did not give a reasonable explanation as to why it was a good spot for _me _but as long as she is happy, I am. However, this did not cause me to overlook my disappointment towards her taste in men. Iman was no better than Caleb, who she dated in the past, and Caleb was no better than Brick. Luckily I can say that she has not dated him, while her spontaneous change in attraction towards the boys is never stable, in a constant on off relationship, which she has had a lot of, I am there to help her through her madness. So I love, and support her all the same.

But I'm not blind! She apparently has something I don't have, which would explain her many relationships, and my five. Which one doesn't even count, being as I found out that jerk just dated me because of pity! And he was on the chess team! Nonetheless, I am over that, and have been happily single because of it. Somewhat happy… I'm just not good with guys! We live in a small down, word travels fast, and I guess they just aren't interested in a former crime fighter. I can't help who I am, or who I was, that is just how it goes.

My dad stripped us from our powers our first year of high school, when we moved here, away from Townsville. We needed him to. We needed to become a bunch of normal little girls living normal lives. We got sick of constantly saving the day, and everyone in need of rescue! I needed that time to study, Buttercup needed it to sneak out at night, and Bubbles needed it to do her full face of make-up in the morning. We couldn't juggle all those things at once. Underneath all the super strength and x-ray vision we actually were just normal little girls. So we made it permanent, and haven't fought crime since.

Yes, I constantly feel the need to help when I see someone in danger, but there isn't anything I can do anymore. That's how we wanted it. That's how I thought I wanted it. I'm not sure anymore. The helpless are just waiting to be mugged, or taken advantage of, and if we just sit around doing nothing, does that make us any less or any more great then the criminals themselves? Are we criminals _ourselves_ for abandoning those people, when we could have done something? Or is this how it was meant to be? But maybe, just maybe, we are the mistake all on our own. Not the powers that were accidentally added to the concoction, we were wholly an accident.

Every part of us, and while the other two can go on living life simply, I'm stuck being pink eyed, and troubled. A leader needs something to lead, and because that was how I was made, and because there is nothing for me to be chief of, I sometimes feel empty inside. But that is no excuse, the world will keep turning, and we will keep living on it. The biggest mistakes ever created.

Brick and his brothers have more meaning than we do. Keeping their ability to fly, and every other power they possess, the Rowdyruff Boys live on strong, yet they are no longer given the advantage to use it whenever they please. Mojo Jojo had been banished from the streets, and finally locked away in jail forever, for attempt of murder. Attempting to murder Him, who was then aiming to gain the boys as his own sons, and now is called their father. All of this was done once we had no powers to stop them, and since we'd already moved we had no idea.

Plus, we had not seen the boys since we last thought we defeated them, when they were bidding to steal the original Mona Lisa in the Louvre museum, almost ten years ago. I'd heard the boys were homeschooled at some point, but that was about it. Imagine the surprise when we found out they were transferring to our school, in Countyville, merely three months ago. This was a shock to everyone in my family, but my sisters lived with them, and they learned to treat the boys normally, as Boomer and Butch somehow managed to treat them that way from the beginning, but not Brick. Not in any shape or form did he achieve treating me as he treated everyone else in the school.

Everything seemed to be a competition with him, but truly he just loved to compete with me. I'd only recently discovered that it might be because, as little kids, we had defeated, and destroyed them several times, and while his brothers aged maturely, they couldn't care less. Brick thrived, and once lived to do evil, as we once lived to protect, and since he is forced to become a better person, he takes his anger out through childish games. He needed to win, to be a champion, like he dreamed, so I'm his favorite opponent. I still can't figure out, why, though.

So excluding all others aside, Him does seem to take good care of the boys, unlike we expected, and except for a few minor, but basic bad boy standard manners any teenage male would have, they are nearly well behaved. No evil has, and probably never will come from them, though that does not explain why they followed us here. Perhaps they wanted a life in the suburbs, outside of Townsville, or other reasons I am not sure of. It's been discovered that they are no threat, but I'm still suspicious. Things like this don't just 'happen'. Not without some reason, I'd assume. Or not? It seems pretty impossible to me, though.

"So are you going to be sitting next to me, or Iman at lunch?" I asked, curious as to see if I was going to have to go solo. Again.

Playing with her pot-a-dotted eraser that was on her desk, she announced, "I'll be sitting with both of you! Seriously, I can do that you know. My attention can be focused on two human beings at once! Gosh, honestly I don't see why you ask such ridiculous things."

"Hmm, I see. You'll be sitting with, Iman then," I granted, unable to stand someone that talks with his mouthful. I don't get how she looks past something do disgusting, but clearly she manages. And as for sharing her attention evenly, yes, by that she means she'll look over her shoulder once to make sure I am still sitting there, and continue her conversation with that said boyfriend at the moment. Oh well, we can't have everything. She'll come around sooner or later, so who am I to judge every little decision she makes?

Widening my eyes, I snatched the eraser from her grasp. "Eww, Trisha! Don't chew on it!" I judged a little decision she made. Okay, so I do still take control over things like a leader, but that was just disturbing. Chewing on something like that, just before class starts. She should be spending her time tidying up her desk area. But I'm not judging her for the huge disordered mess she made. No.

"Hey, it's just an eraser! Not like I'm chomping down on some kids used band aid!"

"Okay, I think I just threw up in my mouth," I huffed. "That might have been one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard."

Preparing for the teachers to give us his first instructions, as he walked in the room, she apologized, "Sorry, I was just making a valid example."

Adjusting the collar around his neck, he rushed up to the front of the room, towards the board, and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Sorry I'm late students, I got held up in an eight o'clock meeting. There's no time to waste, we need to get straight into work, so if I can please ask you to turn to page one nineteen, Genetics and DNA intro, in your biology text book, which I am assuming you all brought in, and begin reading. There will be a quiz on the material you read, and the questions are being written on the board now," he informed.

Following orders, I did as he requested, and scanned through, noting each and every paragraph's full meaning. "DNA molecules are incredibly long, but also very thin. One DNA molecule from the chromosome of a mammal may be about one-m long when unraveled," I whispered aloud, being as it was proven that if you read aloud that it is two times more likely you remember what was reviewed. Most others in my school dreaded tests, but i didn't mind the various ones we took each and every day. They were organized, and to the point.

About mid-way through, Trisha passed a note over to me, disrupting my concentration. Slightly angry with her, I unfolded the paper, nevertheless.

_Hey, I think Todd Boweling is interested in you, _she'd written. Glowering at this, I glanced over at her, and she was pretending as if she hadn't done anything. Taking my number two pencil, I replied to such a bold statement. _You know I don't like it when you distract me from my work. It effects my concentration! And how could you come up with a ludicrous idea like that? _I asked, then passing the note back to her.

Nodding at my response, she wrote, _I know, but this is important! He obviously likes you! He won't stop staring at you! I bet he is going to ask you to prom._

Giving me the note, I had completely stopped proceeding with my test, being as all I could think about was what she was going to say next, and began to read. After analyzing this, I immediately looked back at Todd, but before I did, she reached over and grabbed my arm, signaling for me not to. I suppose it would seem too suspicious if I did? _So what? He could be looking at me because my bow is sagging on top of my head, _I told, but quickly checked to be sure it wasn't. _Either way, I am not going to Junior Prom. It's just a silly excuse for girls to dress up like princesses one night of the year, and never touch the five hundred dollar dress again. _

Handing it over to her, when she came to the last sentence, Trisha gasped, and whispered, "We'll talk about this later!"

Shrugging, I wasn't sure what she was so upset about, and went on to read the rest of the material. It wasn't long until I was finished with that assigned chapter, and being as the teacher hadn't even finished writing all of the questions on the board, I was inspired to go on, and finally stop when Mr. Thomas was done. I was a pretty speedy reader, especially in this course, being as I was once educated with it all before, so when it came time to answer the following questions, I was done with the next chapter.

Everything from there out was boring, and hardly worth a second thought. I'd just completed the last segment of the quiz, even though it didn't count towards our grades, when Mr. Thomas started to pass out a few papers, such as homework, and reminders throughout the last two and a half months of school. I took the four sheets, and handed the rest back. Gazing them over, the homework seemed easy enough, and as for the other papers, I was well aware of the science fair, the upcoming end of year Fundraiser, and the school field trip. My homeroom had told me all about both.

Second period ended much too quickly, and while I didn't even like the class, I was sad for it to go, because my next one was with Brick Jojo. If he picks me to be his partner one more time than I am going to explode. We've already done three projects together, and he is the worst! Either things go his way, or not at all. I'd do anything to get him off my back, and by alphabetical surname, when we're given the option, Brick gets to choose his partner first! Why must it be me? We don't work well together, and he drives me insane, which is probably why it is my lowest grade, a 92!

"Blossy, there you are. Ready for another great time in drafting? I feel empowered, and enthused. My body is stimulating, I sense architectural design flowing through my veins." With his hands in his pocket, he leaned against the wall, blocking my entry.

"As long as you keep those ideas to yourself, I'll be fine," I panted, waiting for him to go in the room, so I was no longer kept waiting outside.

Narrowing his eyebrows, Brick snorted at me. "Lighten up, the day is young. Lets' try not to fight."

Seeing as though he wasn't going to get his big butt out of my way, I had no choice but to try and squeeze past him. Bumping into his shoulder, I sarcastically chirped, "As if we never enjoy each other's company to the fullest." At this, I took a chair in the front corner, as he stood there, frowning. Taking out my things, I puffed, "How did I ever get stuck with him?"


	2. Mr Bright oblivious Side

Not much to say at this point, other than enjoy :)

**Chapter two:** Mr. Bright oblivious Side

He was someone I simply couldn't understand. His blood shot eyes, his curling lips, and mid-length choppy hair, with a baseball cap to cover it. At times he looked as innocent as a child, but was filled with devilish thoughts, while other times you could sense he was actually trying not to cause too much trouble. There was something pertinaciously good about him, but I couldn't look past his devious smile.

Brick sat there, and listened to the teacher, noting her every word, and this was what was most confusing to me. Thriving to make the world his own, or trying to fit in it, he couldn't help but show his intelligence. Out of all of the things he is, the last you'd believe is a genius. So as he sits there, calm, cool, and collected, I'm seriously on edge, biting my nails till their numb! He's somehow manages to cause me anxiety, just by being near me! He doesn't have to do anything, and suddenly I'm more apprehensive than ever before. I simply can't understand him, no matter what I do. Brick Jojo is the one man that can truly drive me insan-

"Blossom, you'll be paired with Brick."

_Explosion._

"What?" I shouted, hopping out of my seat, causing everyone to stare at me. Glancing around, I realized the disruption I caused, and slowly sat back down. "I mean, Mrs. McBilum, can't you tell that I hat-…or that we…don't do projects well together!" I bit me tongue, unable to utter such a horrible word.

Adjusting her glasses on her face, she peered over at me, "Is that so? Then tell me, why is it that you to always seem to be partnered with him?" she questioned, and as I was about to solve her misinterpretation, she went on. "And why is it that when you two are partnered, you never received less than a B plus?"

Adding this, I found that there was no sensible fight left to be had, all when I still had reason as to why there should be. My answer…we were both born with the genius genetic. So by putting my foot in my mouth once again, after getting all riled up, I sighed, and let it be. "Yes, Mrs. McBilum, sorry to question your decision," I mumbled, feeling Bricks arrogance from there to here. As if it were up to me anymore, and that was the second most enjoyable thing to him. When I had no charge over the matter. This was pure disappointment.

"Very well then, Blossom, please grab a spot next to him, so I can finish calling out pairings."

Shoulders slump, and eyes dreary, I collected my things and moved across the room. Approaching him, Brick pulled out my chair, mocking the style of an actual gentleman. Rolling my eyes, I leisurely sat down. "Thanks," I acknowledged his attempt to a somewhat kind deed, but truthfully ridiculed it. I'll begin treating him with respect, as soon as he does for me, but I couldn't order him to. It wouldn't be the same, and even if I did, I'm well aware that he does not react kindly to commands.

"You're very welcome."

Winking at me, I rolled my eyes another set over, and turned as far in the opposite direction as I could, practically falling out of my seat. The sooner these forty five minutes were up, the better. Being as today was Thursday, we were going to be given a project to work on, to finish over the weekend, like the schedule planned every other week, but if god is my witness, I vow that we will not be completing the assignment at my, or his home, ever again! I refuse to make that same mistake a second time, being as they lived in a dump! I can still smell that unknown stench, so therefore I'm not going to allow him to make my home that disgusting. We'll do it in the school library, if that is the case, but not tonight.

I work my part-time job, at the museum of modern art on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and I need that money to buy a new laptop, since Buttercup thought it was a good idea to take her rage out, by stomping on it repeatedly! Well, things will come together sooner or later, and if they don't then I'll just have to persuade the world to make them. The job wasn't bad though. While I just worked the ticket booth, when there were meetings, I got to appreciate all the art.

"Today, students, we will quickly review pervious lessons, in order for your preparation for the project I am going to give you. Depending on how long it takes to review, I will try to allow you to begin your work at the end of class, or until the bell rings, but now we'll get right into last nights homework, and soon move on," she began, asking our attention to be turned towards the board. Pointing to a picture that was posted on the board, she outlined the triangular shape. "Each figure is shown in miniature form. I'd asked you to draw each figures full size, using the scale indicated on the lines provided, given as your homework. Please pull out this sheet, and we'll go over the answers quickly."

Opening my hot pink binder, I slipped out the paper that was kept in the pocket, and placed it on the desk, in front of me. Continuing to listen, as we were required, I didn't noticed Brick peering over, trying to get me to respond. Finally, when he tapped on my back, I realized he needed my assistance. "What?" I barked, quietly.

"I forgot to do it."

"Do what?"

Gesturing to my homework, I identified his predicament, but wasn't sure what he wanted me to do about it. "So? That's your own fault, I can't help you!"

Turning back in the teacher's direction, I flinched when his chin nearly rested on my shoulder, as he whispered, "Let me copy off of you."

Jolting around, my stare was stern. This was so like him. Being all powerful, thinking he's in control of everything, and then when he makes a mistake he asks me for help! I wasn't going to cheat, that is wrong, and he should see just how wrong it is. There was nothing in my power that I could do, so what should I do? I should just tell him, no, and get on with my life. No situation like this should need so much thought! It was irrelevant to my condition. "No. I can't help you. You shouldn't have forgotten."

"Aww, come on, Blossy. If you let my copy off of you, I'll give you a nice, relaxing backrub."

Bribing me now, as well? All just because he forgot to do his homework? That's pretty ridiculous. "You are absolutely the last person on this planet I would ever want to give me a backrub! The architects scale is 3/8", and that equals 2' – 0"! You know the degrees, you know square inches, and you can do the math. That is all I can help you with! Figure the rest out on your own, please," I spoke, a little too loudly. Crouching down, hoping Mrs. McBilum didn't hear, it seemed a pretty far-fetched hope.

"Blossom, is there something you would like to add to the equations, or would you rather go to the principal?" She stood there, without looking me, while asking a humiliating, and rhetorical question. She was well aware of my bad behavior, and if I got into any sort of trouble, you better believe that it isn't my fault. It is Brick's!

Lowering my head in shame, I muttered, "No. Sorry." This was the last straw. He's embarrassed me hundreds of times, and I wasn't going to put up with any more of his shenanigans for the rest of the day! Tomorrow is a different story, nevertheless. Set in mind, my goal of ignoring him until three P.M, I planned on doing nothing but what I was supposed to, and that was listen for further instructions. However, a part of this was immediately broken when I looked over at the Ruff.

He had his homework, completed, and out, ready to be checked. Did he truly finish in such a short period of time? That is impossible! "Hey…how did you get done so quickly?" I snooped, noticing that his was identical to mine, so consequently probably correct.

Leaning back in his chair, he snickered at me. "Oh, that? Ha, I did it this morning before leaving for school. Took about five minutes, hmmph, pretty damn easy if you ask me, I was just trying to see how far you'd willingly go to help out your favorite pal," he scuffed, resting his arms behind his neck, so that he was in a more comfortable learning position, taking up almost all of the leg room underneath. "Gotta say though, I'm not so sure I'd consider you a _bestie _anymore, girlfriend," Brick taunted the female language.

Steam boiled through my skin, as I crossed my arms over my chest. Blowing a strand of hair away from my cheek, I pouted. If there was one thing I could despise more than anything else, then it would defiantly be a liar. He's the most catastrophic , despicable person that has, and will ever exist, - ever! The end. Humanity is gone. Yet, it was _not_ over, as he commented on one last thing, "Oh, and by the way, it equals 1' – 0". Just a heads up, sweetheart, so you might want to recalculate your design before the teach' collects our papers. Kay?"

I was yearning to ask, 'what the hell is wrong with you? Do you think you own the universe? Have you brushed your hair lately? Did you know, that if there was something stuck in your teeth that I'd point it out, and laugh in your face?' But instead: "Just because my comebacks suck, doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"Well aware, dearest."

It was a simple enough problem, how could I get it wrong? He's just toying with me, trying to make me think I'm some sort of idiot so I'll check my work, and embarrass me all the more. Though, I could not overcome my desire to know, so I made an attempt to read my answers, without moving in my seat. Scanning over, the words were blurry from this angle, but I at least located it, near the bottom, but it still didn't help with my perception ability. So I wondered, maybe if I just scoot in a little more, he won't notice. Inching my way closer, finally it came in sight, but I already felt his eyes watching me, yet, that was hardly the problem. "Dammit."

"It's not so bad. Just because you can't even answer a mere diplomatic drafting question, doesn't mean you're going to flunk. Look at the bright side, perhaps they will slide you off with a B," he smiled, acting as if he was boosting my mood. After a second passed, and it was silent between us, he coughed, "Doubt it."

Squeezing the pencil in my hand, I swear I could break it, but if I did, then I'd have to make up an excuse to get another. Instead, I slowly released my anger, glad to see that in order for him to pass too, he'd have to pay attention to the teacher, quietly.

Being as I had missed the entire review of our homework, in which I would of much rather found out my answer was ironically incorrect from her instead, she'd now moved on to something new, as we passed our homework to the front. Holding mine flat, I reached over to grab Bricks, but he stopped me in the act. "Who said you got to collect the papers?" I couldn't imagine, at the time, what the point in his wondering was. There was no reason to ask, so I really didn't have anything to reply with.

Biting my lip, I urged, "Um, no one, I was just going to take it and hand it over to Heather." I directed this towards the girl that sat in front of us.

"Well, what if I wanted to hand it to Heather?"

"Are we actually having this conversation?" I peered around, curious as to if he was even speaking such childish things to me. "I don't care who passes it to Heather, I was just trying to move things along quickly, and give it to her myself. Go ahead, you give it to her, if that's what floats your boat! God," I huffed, shifting my homework over to him.

Relaxed, he snorted, seeing how easily I gave him the task to complete, he was no longer interested. "Nah, I'm good. You can give it to her."

I literately wanted to slap myself across the face and him across the face, at the same time. You'd think that I'd be used to this by now, but no amount of weeks, months, or years could help prepare you for the words he was going to dish out. There was just no way, it was a complete shock, whenever, wherever. Brick was the type of person that could make the simplest things, an utter and complete maze through the stars. "Fine. Okay. Whatever pleases you. Just as it was before…could've just given it to her in the fir…" I trailed off, slowly speaking lower and lower as I went along. But, honestly I should have given it to her in the first place, instead of going in circles.

Once this disastrous chore was accomplished, Mrs. McBilum was rewarded with the opportunity to further educate us. "So, now then, into other recent studies, and this will be applied to your assignment at the end of class. Thin lead mechanical pencils are available with two main lead diameters, and they are .5 millimeter, which is used for guide lines, and construction lines, and .9 millimeters, which is used for darkening thick object lines. What is the softest drafting pencil used?"

Her question was easy, something we learned nearly at the beginning of the year, and on fast impulses, I raised my hand. "6h lead whi-."

"Which is the .5 millimeter lead, as spoken before," Brick cut me off, perfecting my answer.

As I sneered over at him, drowning in his cocky attitude, the teacher congratulated his obvious study habits. "Very good, thank you Brick, but I'd like to call on you, before speaking," she reminded, however it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He was going to talk, when he had something to say, and there was nothing that could stop him. He had little, to no self-control, or he did, and he just didn't care to use it. Yes, the typical male in my school. Little, or no self-control, with total self-satisfaction.

"Keeping in mind, a line drawn with a long section, short dash, and another long section is the center axis of a hidden cylinder, which the 6h lead, would be used to outline. While the half-moon protractor is divided into 270 degrees, it helps determine the degrees of a titling angle. So say a civil engineer is working on a bridge design, what tool would he mostly rely on?" Though, she was about to answer the question herself, which everyone realized when she picked up the dry erase marker, and began to draw, Brick decided to show his intelligence.

He exhaled, finding this to be all too easy, "An engineering scale. I've forgotten why I'm even taking this class."

Well that is a good sign. Maybe if things get boring enough for him, he will decide to change electives, and get out of my hair! _He could sail away to a new dimension where everything is so complicated, that his influential thought would be used, since he is so incredibly smart, _I teased him inside my head. _Complicated…he'll fit in well there_. If only dreams really did come true.

Sketching a picture of the instrument, she answered, "Simply an engineering scale." Of course. He's always right. "Some traditional board drafters preferred the drafting machine over the parallel straight edge because it could be used without the need for a triangle. All of these tools you will need to use in order to pass the project I am going to tell you about. Okay, let's look at something new. In order to convert fractional inches into decimal inches we divide the numerator by the denominator," she gave a demonstration, marking 3.4, then so on. "And there you have it, 6.80."

Many other things were taught, or repeated from earlier in the year, refreshing our brains, which was essential, we learned, from what she was about to say. Well over half of our class time was over, which relived me, but more anxiety was crammed into my system, when she informed, "I'm happy to see that most of you do recall our pervious lessons…Brick and Blossom," she acknowledged our good memory, "Because the project I am about to reveal will count for twenty five percent of your final grade. I am aware that this project is going to take over four weeks to complete, so that is why for the rest of the year, we will be wrapping it up with minimum studies, and mainly focusing on getting this done."

The percentage was a highly important quarter, and I was stuck with that doofus for the rest of the year, by force! No matter what I did, I couldn't escape him. We were a permanent package, with no way to break through the box. It was tied with a ribbon, and shipped to whatever freakish land he came from. _Explosion, explosion, explosion! _This was unacceptable. Someone up there must really hate me. Raising my hand, I asked, "So does this mean that I am going to be…bonding with Brick…pretty much till the end of the year?"

"Yes, it does. That isn't a problem is it, Ms. Utonium?"

The thought of switching did cross my mind, but that is impolite, no matter how much I don't like him. I'll be fine, just as long as he does his fair share, I'm happy, because he isn't as challenged as his brothers in school. "No…ma'am. I was just curious." Able to get away without extending this conversation from my carful wording, she went on to reveal the project.

"Since my last students enjoyed the thought of this assignment so much, I'm going to try it a second time. The project is to come up with a blueprint of your own development. It can be anything you want. A football stadium," she said, pulling down a blueprint one of her students made last year. "It could be of a movie theater, even a parking lot. The options are endless, but I do have a few rules," she confessed, then pulling down a short list, over the stadium. "It cannot be a pervious design you drew this year. It cannot be a blueprint that was printed off the internet. That would be stealing an idea that was already adopted. You should be able to fit the design on a piece of velum paper, as that is the biggest width of paper the blue print machine can withstand, but length doesn't matter. If your design is longer in width than in height, you can turn the paper to its side. Also it cannot be a place that contains inappropriate behavior. Such as bars, dance clubs, or lounges."

Her rules were simple enough, so after she finished her argument, she laid out the utensils we did not have in our kits, so we could get an early start. "The due date is set for June first, which leaves us two weeks till summer break, when you will be taking you're final exam. I'm sure that you are not going to want this development to interfere with your studying, which is why we are hosting it so early on. If any of you happen to come up with an idea, by the time class it out…which is in ten minutes, then you can go ahead and get the things you need to create your blueprint. Please, commence brainstorming."

The impression did seem fun, but when the thought soared around, there was no way to look past Brick. It was obvious that whatever his idea was, that I wasn't going to have a say in the outcome. There was no sense in arguing with him. I don't see the point in yelling, and screaming at the top of my lungs for hours, like he does, so really there was no way out. Yet, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I'm sure his idea wasn't going to be ideal to me, in any shape or form. It was going to be a displeasing, and awkward month.

"So…don't you think that we should design something, I don't know, perhaps like a skating rink, or playground for children? That seems pretty original," I splurged out a few quick thoughts, hoping that it would influence him to pick something I might enjoy.

Assuming a new position, oppose to his other, he swirled his chair around on it's right, back leg, in a fast motion, and faced me. "You don't want to do something like a hair salon, or beauty parlor?" he inquired, seeing me as a figure that was mortified with girlish thoughts, such a unicorns and rainbows.

"Not as long as you don't want to make a football stadium, or boy's locker room. I was thinking something a bit more chic, but nothing too –"

"Please, enough with your chatter. Let's just do something so incredibly simple, but inexplicably brilliant, that involves as little effort as possible. Such as a bowling alley, because all you need is various lanes, pin set ups, and horizontal flooring. The electrical work is simple, since the only thing required would be a score board, and overheads. Let's just map out a corner, fill it with profligate shit, stamp and name, and get an 'A' for creativity, doll face. We're done."

I did admire his creativity, but the simple plot wasn't the point. It was about learning something, and because he clearly was well educated with how to deceive, he wouldn't be learning a thing. "That just sounds like a total extravagant mess, while on the upper hand it is kinda a good idea…which I will end up killing myself for saying that later, it is still not the kind of project I was looking for."

"Well what kind of eccentric project were you looking for, it not being a hair salon?"

"I just told you! A skating rink or a playground! Do you listen to anything anyone else says, besides yourself?" I raged, throwing my arms in the air.

"If that were the case, then how do you think I'd come to know you're a stuck up, little rich girl?"

"Stuck up? Rich girl? My father is a great scientist because he makes great inventions! He's absolutely brilliant, not that you'd know anything about that, or you would…mockingly too well! Besides, he's – this isn't even any of your business, anyway! What my family does is my personal information," I blurted, realizing that there was no need for a fight as useless as this one. I should not be shouted things out, as if he had to know my situation at home. This was outrageous already! How has the teacher not noticed how awfully we work together?

Growling under his breath, he tried to stay nonchalant, "Fine, whatever. As if I gave a rat's ass in the beginning."

"See! This is exactly how I knew this was going to go! And you just sit there, as if you are amused with it! That's how I've come to know that you are an over achieving, ill hearted, cold souled boy, who stole everything he ever owned, since birth."

With all this aggression, I hadn't noticed how much time slipped away, so just before he spoke, the bell rung. Listening to the echoing sound, Brick jeered, "You're right. Why sit here and be put through hell?" Shoving himself out of his seat, and grabbing everything he had brought in, he continued to be nonchalant. Once the man was heading for the door, it was too late for my instinct to interfere, so I just sat there like a moron, and watched. It was sort of like I was this helpless kindergartener, betrayed and worried.

Beginning to think, nonetheless, that this was a good thing, and that he was finally gone, the bliss lasted for all of a couple of seconds. What I believed was my happiness, turned out to be a nightmare, and it was all because of him, just like everything else good in my life gone wrong! Jolting up, I collected my things, and rushed after him. I wasn't going to be able to get this done on my own, and we didn't even have the slightest assumption as to what we were going to do for the assignment. This was the worst dream that anyone could think up. Anyone with an idiot that clings to their every move, at least. It wasn't fair. Out of all the girls in the entire school, how did I end up being his dummy?

"Brick! Brick! Where are you? Brick? Come on, Brick, we need to…I need you to help me. Okay? I need you…" _I'll probably end up killing myself later, for saying that too._

"Okay, sush, sush, you are embarrassing me, Blossy," he snickered from behind me. Jumping back, out of pure shock, he had been waiting outside the classroom for me, this entire time. "You're so needy."

"Wha- wher- who? What are you doing standing there? We need to come up with an idea now, so that we can start working on it, asap."

"I was waiting for you, sweetie, and by that tone of voice, I am guessing that we are excluding the idea of a bowling alley? I'm sure as hell ain't making no layout for a children's playground. Not as long as we can't incorporate a booze shop, so I can drown out the noise with a drunken functioning brain," he joked, but lacked expression, which gave me the impression that he wasn't kidding.

Annoyed, I hissed, "I'm not _excluding_ that idea, I'm just curious as to see if we can't come up with something better. Look, I've got to work at the Museum of Modern Art's as soon as school is out, so I can't help tonight. We need to decide over lunch… oh, no wait, darn, that isn't good. I promised I would talk with Trisha. Aw, geez, I don't know what to do."

Annoyed, just as much as I was, Brick was not in the mood for this. "Hey, Blossy, as much as I give a shit about your girlie dilemma's, I don't give a shit. Skip out on work, or on your friend. However it goes, just choose. We can't do it this weekend either, I got a party to attend in Townsville, Friday. Then I got janitor duty Saturday and Sunday at the corner store, since I broke their window with my brother's head."

"You broke a window with your brother's head?" I cocked my eyebrow.

Peering down at me, he reminded, "Super strength. Really just be like knocking you over the head with a textbook."

"Ouch?"

Laughing, he began to walk towards the cafeteria. "I'm pretty sure he's used to it by now," Brick confirmed. Stereotypes. He's got one. I've got one. But his was troubling me.

* * *

><p>For those of you wondering where I got this drafting information, I, myself are taking a class just as they are, and passing with flying colors! ...Errr, I am passing well enough to get by without this chapter being total bullcrap! Heehee.<p>

Updates coming soon. Btw, if you have any good ideas for the story, please let me know :) I have an idea where I'm taking it, but still somewhat clueless...for those of you who asked, I might be throwing some blue and green in there...doubt it though, unless I am over ruled by popular demand ! So if you want some of that lovey dovey BubblesxBoomer ButtercupxButch stuff, speak now or forever gold ur peace! If five people comment they do, then I will =P Since I love my readers so much.

Kay, that is it! Bye, bye for now .


	3. Two against One

I'd like to assume that this was a pretty quick update, and being as I have nothing left to say, I am going to go take a hot relaxing bath, to relieve my stressed bones ;)

**Chapter 3:** Two against One

Seeing what choices I was given, I had to pick one. It was either rejecting my friend, or falling short on the job, which also meant falling short on the money. I made a commitment to be at the art museum today, so Trisha was just going to have to deal with that, I decided. Holding my fist to my side, I slammed my locker shut, and headed for the cafeteria. Though, low and behold, it was Trisha. "Hey, Blossom, hold the phone, I got to talk to you about something!" She raced over next to me, and caught her breath.

"Err, Trish, I wish I could talk but I reall-"

"Yeah, it can wait." _Actually it can't, _I thought, as she began. "I have to ask you something, now. Why aren't you going to prom? You've just gotta go! Everyone is going to be there, and as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted by our useless tests, Todd is way interested in you! Can't you tell? I know he is going to ask you to prom, and you absolutely cannot, I repeat, cannont, say no! He's gorgeous, not to mention athletic and above all…gorgeous! Every girl knows he has one of the best bods at school!"

Lacking enthusiasm, it was nice that she was excited for me, but I wasn't too thrilled. I bet it was just another rumor that got out of proportion. Besides he's not my type. "Yeah, that is great and all…but I'm just not interested. It takes more than good looks, and an eight pack to grab my attention. He needs to be intelligent, for one," I listed.

Yet, just as we were discussing him, Todd stood next to his friend. "Look, its simple. You just divide the quantum number by its denominator, carry that remaining numerator, divide it by seven, and you get your answer. Seven eight equals x times y. Easy, right bro?" he asked his friend, helping him with his algebra homework. With his teaching skills, the boy immediately picked up on it, and was able to finish the rest on his own. "See there you go. That wasn't so hard was it, man? Talk wif' ya soon, I gotta meet up in the lunchroom."

Winking at me, I snarled at Trisha's cocky behavior. "That isn't all I am looking for! He also has to be charming, humorous-"

Caught off guard as he passed by us, my eyes seemed to marvel when he waved with a charming smile. "Hey, Blossom, you going to Roberts party this weekend?"

Pausing for a moment, rounding up my cluttered thoughts, I was star struck. What was coming over me? This has never happened before. I answered him, "Um no. I've got a lot of studying to do. You know…you just get backed up with work, and work, and some more work. It's amazing actually. Where does all of that work come from?" I giggled, and even while what I said was one of the worst things that has ever escaped out of my mouth, he found it to be pretty humorous, and laughed.

"Yep, I gotcha."

"Wh-why, why do you ask?"

Pursing his lips, Todd's explanation was reasonable. "Aw, I was just wondering. Thought if you needed a lift I could help you out, but it's cool. Maybe next time, huh?" he interrogated, causing me to quickly nod my head, as a 'yes'. "Alright cool. See ya, you two."

Giggling some more, I slowly turned back towards Trisha, still recovering from that encounter. However, straightening my posture, and facial expression, I saw her smug. "Hmm-hmm. Oh, Todd's not my type. Todd's too this. Todd's too that. Todd isn't interested in me. What did I tell you? He's perfect for you! Would I ever steer you wrong? I told you that boy was going to ask you to prom, and when he does, you better not say no to those beautiful green eyes. Mercy no."

"Ha, it was just a conversation! Besides, doesn't he have, kinda like a thing with Vicky? You act as if he asked me out."

"Hell, honey. He was asking you out! You were just dumb enough to say that you were too busy! What kind of chick does that? Oh no, I'm too busy studying. Work, ha, so much work. Worky, worky, worky, and yet he still laughed with you, no matter how pathetically unfunny that was. He's falling for you, babe, falling for you hard!"

Pondering this over for a second, something else suddenly struck me. "Hold it! I need to be in the cafeteria now! I've kept Brick waiting too long, aw shoot, I bet he's already hanging out with those other two idiots."

"Whoa, did you just say that you had to go hang out with Brick? …In the cafeteria? Brick Jojo?"

Panicking, I held tight onto my packed lunch, and started running. "Shoot, aww, shoot! Yes! And no. We aren't hanging out…we're thinking up a – heck, I'll tell you later! See you after sh-no. I've got to wor- just forget it!" I called, as I ran backwards. Moving through the crowd, I pushed by anyone that was blocking my path, but hoped that I wasn't resulting any distress. The cafeteria was nearly on the other side of school, and I'm sure that he has been there for at least the past five minutes, if not ten. I'd wasted too much time. How does that always happen? Am I the only one with this sort of luck?

Holding onto the corner of the wall, I used it to leverage myself, in order to make the sharp turn. Going as fast as my legs would take me, I felt that I needed to take is slower, but I knew I shouldn't. At this rate, when I glanced up, I saw Todd, noting that I'd already caught up with him. "Hi, Todd! Bye, Todd!" I beamed, and when doing so, he peered around, trying to find the voice that spoke to him. In the process, he managed to collide with someone else in the hallway. "Opps! Sorry," I said, realizing that it was probably my fault.

I banged through the doors, and instantly scanned around for Brick. "Surly he hasn't ditched me yet. Come on, where are you, fool?" My main goal was to find a rather tall, red head, wearing a crimson jacket with rolled up sleeves, and oversized blue jeans. Staring in every which direction, I was ecstatic when I spotted him. "Brick! Hey, Brick!"

Swinging his head around, he patted Ethan's back. "Catch up with ya later," he told.

"Sorry for th-"

"Is this gonna become a thing with you, pinkeye? I aint got all day to wait on some chick who can't seem to be on time. I've got things to do, people to see, darling."

Grunting, I corrected him, "Okay, for one, stop calling me stuff like that. Doll face. Blossy. Pinkeye! My name is, Blossom! Just, Blossom. And secondly, you act like you are the only person out there that has a life of their own. And thirdly, just because you're the male of our group doesn't make you more superior. I'm just as capable of deciding a time that we meet up, as you are." If I didn't stand up for myself, now, then I might never get the chance to again. Not one where it could actually get through to him. Brick needed to learn to listen, so this was what I was going to teach him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, moon pie," he called me, "All I am saying is that I beat you here by ten minutes, and I won't wait."

"Is this some kind of game to you? Who can get where, faster? And besides that, it's hardly been five minutes! Stop being so dramatic, drama queen."

If there was one thing that I should have noted at the stretch, then it was he was the guy with all the best insults. In a spur, he could come up with something to say back instantly. "You wanna play that card? Then play it. Games are for chickens that can't stand a little competitive rundown. You don't think you can handle it? Then get the hell out of this joint. I'm here, you're here now, so let's get this shit done. It isn't my fault that you don't have anyone waiting for you at home. Things to do, people to see, like I said," he barked.

He was the extremely competitive type, as I have come to be acquainted with before. Rather he rubs it in my face if he made a better grade, or got the question right, while I failed to do so, like earlier today in class, it was always a competition. Though, I tried everything in my power to keep from giving him any ideas, so that we didn't have to keep playing like children, it never seemed to do any good! "Like _I've said before_, I don't want to play that card! No. That wasn't my point, my point was just the opposite! Stop living like we're constantly training for the Olympics, okay? I'm trying to get this project done as quickly as possible, like you, but there's a difference! I actually want to learn something from it! You're devious behavior isn't going to get you anywhere in life."

"If you haven't noticed, my devious behavior has gotten me everywhere in life. I run this school, I'm a babe magnet, and my GPA would be over a 4.0 if that was even possible! If you want to offend someone, it isn't going to be me. I'm running you into the ground in all four standards."

Shrieking, I growled, "You're impossible! Good for you. Being better than everyone else, but they don't care! I don't care! School isn't a competition, it's a place of solitude and learning!"

"You don't care? So you mean to say, that it doesn't bother you in the least bit that I am smarter than you, and could be even smarter, if I applied myself more, instead of going to parties every weekend? That doesn't bother you?"

Biting the lower brim of my lip, I scooted away from him, a little. Glaring to the side, I contemplated my true opinion, or what I thought was my true opinion, and went on to confirm it, "No. Rather not you are better at something, doesn't stand to bother me. What you do is your business, and I have no reason to be worried with it." That was easy. The truth was easy, as long as there was nothing embarrassing to hide. There wasn't anything to hide…there wasn't anything …was there? Something? It couldn't possibly, I feel to guiltless to have lied. Don't I?

Slipping his hands inside his pockets, he leaned against the wall. "Hmm, so it wouldn't bother you if I said that I could finish this drafting project, not only before you, but also make a better grade, all while beating you at everything else?"

"That's insane, you are as aware as I am that we are partners! Partners can't do separate projects, that is idiotic!"

"So, you're not up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely not! There would have to be a screw loose in our brains to attempt to do something totally different, when we are supposed to be working together – look! We can spend all day arguing about what we are going to do, or we can just do it! However this thing goes down, it needs to happen quickly! We're going to have to make this a team effort, so we can get it done by the end of the month. I can't do it by myself, and neither can you, so let's just sit down, and think!" I ordered, taking the stool that was nearest to us.

Unpleased with my decision, he ambled over, and took the spot next to mine. "Sure. If that is the way you want it, then let's miraculously come up with an idea that we will both be satisfied with. That doesn't seem too indecisively absurd at all, does it, Blossy?"

"Blossom, and it isn't absurd. We've been partnered up many times before, no thanks to you, and have gotten along fine. What makes this any different, other than you seem to be on edge with competition? If you're craving a race against the world, then join the army. So with that out of the way, my first idea was to-"

"Design a boot camp for the army."

"Um, no. That would require gun preparation, and that's inappropriate for school. How about something simple like, a grocery store? No one would think to do that," I supposed, unpacking my lunch. I set each individual thing in perfect reaching distance. Ninety degrees this way, ten degrees that way, and my water bottle will be set twenty degrees north of my peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich.

As I was opening the bag to my baked potato chips, Brick reached his hand in, and grabbed an ample amount. "No one would think to do it, because it is stupid. Do you know how much work that would take? Setting up all the aisles, deciding what foods went where, where the storage would be, and not to mention the electrical. Cash registers, lighting, cooling, freezing, heating, and air conditioning! I know that wiring standards aren't your thing, and I sure as hell will not be doing it," he raved, crunching down on one of my snacks, which I didn't give him permission to eat.

Disappointed that my bag was nearly empty, I sneered, "Okay, that's just wonderful. How about a cruise ship then?"

Tearing my sandwich in half in order to eat the best part, the middle, I did not intend for him to grab the other section. Chewing down on it, as well as the chips he held in his left hand, Brick disputed, "You want to design a boat? Boats float. Do you know how many hour's we'd have to spend studying the facts, and blueprints of a ship, in order to get a layout just so it won't sink? Then, laying out various rooms, with bunkers, designing a functioning kitchen, ballroom, deck, all the plumbing, and what about the engineering that goes on below?"

"You're right, I 'm not sure what I was thinking. Must be because of the lack of brain food," I snapped, but it didn't seem to get through to him, either that, or he honestly didn't give a crap, which was probably the case. "Anyway we walk into the fire, we are going to get burned, so why don't we just go around it? We will use both of our ideas, even though I am the only one coming up with any, and intertwine them so we get the result we are looking for. How does that sound?" It was the only way I saw that this was going to work out, and if that didn't sound appeasing to him, then nothing would.

"Cute thought, but it isn't going to be the solution to our problem. My fire never ends in every which direction, no matter where you go, and we aren't just facing it, we are in the middle of it, as we speak. So as it appears, the only way for us to get out of this raging fire, is to fly over the raging fire, and since I'm the only one that can still fly…" he found it unnecessary to finish the sentence, since we both knew what he was suggesting.

"It was just a metaphor! There is no fire, I was just using that as a – never mind. You want things to go your way?"

Correcting me before I could finish, he was frank, "No, you do your own shit, and I'll do mine only quickie and better."

"Yet you still want it your way? That is a load of – it's practically- you- that's just horse poo! Yo-you – damn you – fine, you wanna hear it? I'mma say it, you win! Let's just do your stupid ass bowling alley, and be done with it! The minute I was assigned to be your partner was the minute hell froze into little tiny pieces of fairy dust! But if that is what we are doing, then I get a say in what goes where, how the alley is set up, and that there should be some kind of snack bar. So let's just get started, and move on with our lives," I screeched.

This was the first time that we've ever had to come up with our own scheme, being as whenever we were partners before, we were given an assignment to complete, with no creativity involved. We can't both let things go how the other wants them to go, and because there wasn't a possible trick I could use to make him let me be the boss, he can take on that role. I'm not too disappointed, I don't suppose, but I had to be honest with myself, I would rather be the girl telling him what to do. I'm more organized, so therefore I really do believe that I could be better, but that isn't how it's going to work, so I'll just let it be!

"Great, now we're finally about to get somewhere? Hmm? Well I'm not so sure about the bowling alley, after al-"

I spoke over him, "Awesome, yeah, I already have a system worked out in my head, and I'm pretty sure that it will be transferred nicely on paper – what? What did you just say?"

"Told you, doll, the plan is simple, but I'm not so sure it will get us an A. I'll get back with you tomorrow on it, till then, you just take your pink eyed little self and relax those stressed bones, I'll be more than happy to allow you to do a large share in the work," he sparked, stroking the back of my hand. "Later."

"Wai-aww, jeez, not again. Are we ever going to get any of this done? He's an absolute nightmare to work with," I pouted to myself.

After that last sight of him, Brick and I didn't speak the rest of the day. I did, however, spot him once in the hall, and thought about asking him how his thinking process was going along, but then I noticed he was flirting with Shelby. It was an insult to girls everywhere when it looked as though she was actually buying into his lies, as she nervously played with her hair. What did they see in him? He's not charming, or funny, or at least not like Todd is…but who was I kidding? Todd wasn't going to ask me to prom, he's in a relationship with Vicky! However, they have been on and off these past few months. Maybe there is hope.

But that wasn't anything to worry about now, what I needed to worry about now was our project we weren't getting anywhere with. There wasn't even anything for me to worry about! So what am I going to do, if there's nothing to stress me out? Perhaps he's right, maybe I should rest my stressed bones for a day or two. But that wasn't going to be possible, I did have work to attend, but all I did was hand out tickets. Life's pretty boring if you don't have the weight of the world resting on your shoulders.

Is this how normal people feel? Is this what it is like to be without anxiety? It wasn't going to last long, nevertheless, so I better enjoy it. Soon Brick and Todd were going to crash down into my arms, and I'd have to carry both of them around. Brick's such a pain, and Todd is such a catch, so it evens itself out, but that means its doubles the pressure. Was it worth it? Do I need to give one of them up? I can't. Not if the man of my dreams pulls through, then I'd have to withstand their whole package. Wow, this man of my dreams, might just be what it takes to make reality a nightmare.


	4. Last Resort

Sorry I haven't updated in over two years! OMG! I'll put an explanation out on my profile if you are wondering what happened to me. Anyway, good to be back!

Chapter 4 Last Resort

"Here's your ticket, I hope you enjoy the admirable artwork that is held inside!" I gleefully cheered, as the three middle aged friends walked inside. It was such a delight to see everyone so happy. I knew that I had to do my part, by keeping a huge smile on my face. It is never as a pleasant visit to the museum with a rude attendant. That just puts things off to a rocky start, basically ruining the whole trip! I have pride in my job, and I like to do it well. If you do not give yourself a hundred percent, then there is really no point. If you ask me. But of course, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I know Brick would beg to differ.

Just as I was done handing my next crew of people their tickets, my manager walked up to me, gleaming whole heartedly. He cleared his scratchy throat, with a grunt, and proceeded on to begin a conversation. "Well, Blossom, I have to admit, you are doing a really good job with the costumers. I don't think I've ever had someone work here with as much enthusiasm as you!"

I held my head, high, feeling quite proud of myself, but I didn't seem to self-centered either. At first I was baffled by his flattering compliment, considering he doesn't give them to everyone, but later I found my tongue to speak. "Well, it isn't really that serious of a job, but I like to believe that I perform to the best of my ability. So thank you very much, Mr. Brown. It means a lot to hear such kind words from you. It gives me hope that this world isn't all that evil!"

"Hmm, yes, I'd also like to think that, but sadly it isn't true. You see, I just got a report that someone has stolen a piece of artwork, and walked out minutes ago, unnoticed. It was a small piece, one the was created by Harret Jones, but it was also sacred. Every piece to this museum is sacred."

"Oh my! That is horrible! Have you called the police, I have my cell phone if no-"

Interrupting me before I could finish, he denied this, causing me to be surprised. He chuckled, "No, no that is not necessary! Haha, goodness, no. I've been told that you have had a past of crime fighting!" He rejoiced, causing me to slouch my shoulders, and loose all sense of thought. How could he have known this, anyway? I had not mentioned of my past to anyone, and left all of it behind. Then again, word does travel fast. Plus, I'd bet that my pink eyes probably suggest I'm not very normal after all. Though, he never seemed to give any interested before.

"But, Mr. Brown, I haven't fought crime in years! I'm not positive that I will be able to do it ever again! Don't you bet the smart thing to do would be to just be call the cops, and allow them to handle this?" I reasoned with him, figuring that would be the best solution to both of our problems. It troubled me, more than it did him, that someone would steal anything. It was as if they were stealing from me. All I wanted was to catch the criminal, and put him or her in there rightful place. Jail.

"Are you kidding me? Call the cops? Not even would I consider it! That would be horrible for business! Plus, we'd be expected to improve our security ten fold. We'd even had to set up working video cameras! We can't afford that! We can't even afford any more guards! With this economy the budget is tight as it is! Do you want me to cut your salary, Ms. Utonium? Do you?"

I was astounded, and shocked really. I found myself speechless once again, with so many questioning bobbling about in my head. Higher security? Working video cameras? What was he talking about? "But, Mr. Brown, our security camera's do work? We have warning signs posted everywhere! The cops could catch his identity eas-"

He interrupted me again, "Working camer-? ...Ha! My child, do you know how much that many working security camera's would cost each month? Thousands! Never in my life has those things worked! We just put up the signs to scare people off! And so far it has, until now!" he informed me. However, it was so hard to believe all this. He walked around to the back of the booth with me. Slinging his arm around my back, he pulled me in closer to whisper in my ear as new costumers approached. "If you return this piece to me," he quietly said, then checking his watch, "...before closing at six o'clock, then I will be more then happy to give you a promotion for all your trouble!" he exclaimed, filling me with joy and dread.

I'd had yet to tell him that I no longer possessed any of my pervious powers, but I really did need the raise. Would this be considered lying, if I left such an important part out of the problem he was proposing? It seemed crazy, and I wasn't sure that I would be able to pull through for him. And if not, then it would be even harder for the cops to catch him, considering he would have gotten further away from the scene of the crime. I had to protest, "No, Mr. Brown, I really don't think that it the best ide-"

"Blossom, think about it! The cops would show up here, and see how low our security rate is! They would be horrified - give us just one moment please," he said to the line that was beginning to build up, as angry faces stared at us. Yet, it didn't seemed to bother him, seeing as he waited another few minutes to attend to them, and continued to persuade me. "Please, Blossom. I really need you to help me with this. The police would shut us down for sure. Do you want to loose your job, Ms. Utonium? Do you?"

Thinking it over, I realized what a huge mess I was in, and once again, it wasn't my fault! How many people can persist on making life so much harder? But he had a point. If I was a police officer, and I came to see how poorly of a job this man was doing with such precious artwork, I would shut him down, and ship it off somewhere else myself. So, I had a choice here. Return to my old crime fighting days, with no powers, and merely a ten percent chance of catching this person, or...loosing my job all together, without trying?

I clinched my fist together, realizing I needed to make this decision quickly, and with no time to really contemplate it through. So, because I was so rushed, and feared so badly of being jobless, and laptopless, I came to my conclusion. "Yes! Mr. Brown I will help you! But I need someone to fill my place at the pos-

"No problem! I will do it! Don't worry about it!" he chirped.

"Really?" I asked, not expecting him to take on such a task.

Pushing me on my way, he headed for the door, with a firm grip at my shoulder. "Yes, child, yes! I am very sure. So sure in fact, I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you just got do what you do best, child! Thank you Blossom, for you extraordinary job performance. I will go ahead and add that raise to your payment, because of your dedication!" Pushing me a little further, he let go, and seemed to show me alacrity about the good deed I was doing for the company. While he felt this way, I felt much regret. I was somewhat scared inside, which is a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Sure, watching horror films, but to me, it felt as if I was in one right now. It wan't very pleasant.

Walking me outside, he was blabbering on about what a good sport I was being, and how much her truly appreciated it. "Now, don't you worry about a thing around here, honey, I will have it all taken care of! You can just relax, kick some ass, and return the piece to me in good condition. It shouldn't be a problem for you, after all, you are a Powerpuff Girl, hmm?" he said, more then stated, confident that I hadn't changed. Yet, I didn't bother to tell him that I gave up my powers to live a normal life. I feared that if I did that, then he wouldn't give me the opportunity, and I would loose my job.

After he was done with his praising, I was left out in the street, while he absconded inside the building. My face was sulk, and I felt abandoned. Despite the citizens walking around me, I still felt I needed to talk to myself, aloud. "What should I do? Where do I go? I can't do this on my own! How could I just stand there, and listen to him with such acquiesce? I need help! Who? Who would help me?" I shouted, causing everyone to turn their attention to me. "Sorry...just ignore what I said. I'm a little insane..." I admitted, finding it to be true.

Backing up, out of the middle of the sidewalk, I leaned against the stone wall to the building, and crouched down, folding my arms over my legs, and resting my forehead on my knees. I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that I couldn't stay here long, and let the bad guy get away. Besides, I always lecture people about how bad it is to feel pity for yourself. You wanna change something, then get up and change it yourself. Don't complain. However, I knew that I needed help, and I had to think of someone to ask.

After the a few moments passed, I lifted my head up and looked out to the streets. I still rested my chin, but it was now in my palm, so I could observe the world around me. Maybe watching some strangers go by would put an idea of an acquaintance I know, because they look somewhat alike. I saw young women, elderly women, young men, old men, kids, and babies in a stroller pass me. I waited just a little longer, as I went through everyone I had in mind by memory, until I saw two friends with blonde and black hair giggle on the opposite side of the road.

That's when it hit me. And it hit me like I use to hit Mojo Jojo, so I jumped up, enthused, and pulled out my pink studded phone to call my sisters! They would know what to do. They could help me out. We may not be the Powerpuff Girls anymore, but I am sure that three is better than one normal teenage girl! With our past crime fighting skills, maybe we could just pull this off. I opened my contacts list, and at the very top was Bubbles's number. Pushing the call button, I held it to my ear and listened to it ring. She better pick up, because I know for certain that Buttercup won't! She never does. She is too busy playing video games or out skating with her "bros" or something.

At the fourth ring, she picked up, with a soft "Hello," as a love song played in the background.

"Bubbles! Thank god, I was beginning to believe you didn't have your cell on! Listen, I am in a bit of trouble and I need your help, so can you please meet me a-"

Since I'd been interrupted so many times, already, Bubbles decided to do the same. She made a sorry excuse that went like, "But, Bloss, I am waiting for my nails and toes to dry! I painted them a lovely shade of bright blue, and I don't think that they will be dry for another ten minutes, because I also painted a little flower design on them so they matched! Plus, I need to put on a top coat, so that it is all set, you understand, I hope," she said, as if the fright in the sound of my voice could not be heard from the heavens. It was so like her to worry more about her appearance than my distress. Not too long ago, I needed her to help me make dinner, but she couldn't because she was curling her hair! As if hair had anything to do with dinner?

"Bubbles, please! I really need you! I got myself in a huge pickle...a bigger pickle than what the Mayor use to eat. Which kinda goes along in the same sense..."

With a cute little squeaky voice, she asked, "How so?"

Twisting my long red locks around my finger, I bit my lip, hesitant to tell her something that she hadn't had to worry with in, what seemed like, forever. "Well..." I began, trying to think of the best way to put it. "Well...you see... there was this thing - by this thing I mean a robbery." When I said this, she groaned, sounding like she was taking me more seriously now. "So...yeah. There was a robbery at the Museum and... to sum it up, my boss thinks that we still have our super powers and that we can still fly and all that. He wants me to catch them! I don't know where he got that information from, but let me tell you that I was not the one to bring any of it-

Suddenly, there was a sense of worry sounding about her tone, "Blossom...you didn't agree to it, did you? Leading your boss on like that to think...to think...that we still are the Powerpuff Girls, did you?"

Wow this was getting really tough now. I mean, I'm sure she knew what I meant, but it was still hard to say. Was she going to be mad? Was she going to think less of me? Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. Or Buttercup. Maybe this was a mistake. Remaining hesitant, I was slow to answer. "...Yes..."

Common sense told me that it was not going to be a good reaction from her, though, what she said was not what I expected. She was such a pretty princess that I never believed she'd ever want to get her hands dirty again, but that belief was about to change. "O-M-G! Yes! I would love to help you! Get back out there. Kicking butt, like the good old times! Hunting down criminals when justice depended on it! Restoring peace and love to the world! It was like a faint dream I had, to get back my powers and return to adrenaline, but I didn' think that anyone else felt the same way!"

"So you will help me?!" I asked, almost unable to hide my happiness.

"No," she said flat, and hung up the phone.

Fumbling for words, realizing she cut the line, I still made my own excuses, "B-b-but Bubbles! I AM GOING TO LOOSE MY JOB!" I shouted dragging more attention to me, once again. But I couldn't help it! She was lying the whole time and it got under my skin. She was one of my only hopes, and Buttercup - well, Buttercup may want to get down and dirty like she use to, yet it seemed far fetched. At this point, she was more into other things. She was hardly interested in bad guys, considering she was a bad girl herself. She changed her ways, and now was doing drugs, hanging out with the wrong people, and had even had a record of getting caught stealing something herself. Nonetheless, I had to try.

Angrily, I went back to my contacts, and dialed Buttercup's number. Because of how wickedly Bubbles had treated me, I was now in the mood for an argument, which I usually try to avoid. It wasn't like me to be the grouchy type, however, this was an appropriate opportunity for me to visit that side of me. Just before the seventh ring, Buttercup answered her phone, and sounded very out of breath when she huffed, "Hello?" She must have been out doing something, like trying to win another arm wrestling match with a guy. Last week she beat the Professor, which wasn't really a shock, but how easily she did so, it was sort of impressive.

Anyway, heck to that, I don't feel like throwing around compliments now. Therefore, I retorted, "Buttercup Utonium, I don't care what you are doing, I am your older sister, and you will get to the Art Museum now!"

It must have been my lack of devious commands, since being a former Powerpuff, that made her laugh so hard. It was like an evil, witch laugh that probably echoed at whatever location she was at. Once she had gotten over the humor she found in this, Buttercup was able to return to conversation. "Ha, you aren't my mom, we don't even have a mom, so despite you being older, I don't care. You can't tell me what to do. Call Bubbles or some shit. I don't feel like dealing with a cranky Blossom right now," she mocked, which was not what I needed to hear. What I needed to hear was someone respectful, who looked up to me, and would do anything for me, go to any lengths, in a time of crisis.

I got my spunk level up, and tried to talk her language. "Look, bitch, I said for you to get your ass down here and help me! You don't even understanddd the kinda shit I am in, yo, so don't you dare judge me, yo."

There was an agrestic silence, which caused me to feel slightly stupid, and dumb. It too caused me to question if that was a decent way to command something this crucial. Buttercup was extremely headstrong, and very ill tempered. I was almost cringing, awaiting her to burst out into flames, and go on a mad rampage throughout the city, storming to my destination, and choking the life out of me. That was what I was expecting, but she must have been having a pretty good day, considering all she decided to do was curse me out like no other. It was so incredibly vulgar, disgusting use of profanity that I would not dream of sharing it with you. Let's just say, it was a case of animadversion that it made me want to wash her mouth out with soap.

So skipping, most of the usage of the f-word, along with many others, we'll cut right to the end. "So shut the hell up, don't you dare talk to me like that ever again. I wouldn't help you now if you were being tormented by Him! Forget. Goodbye!"

With that, she hung up the phone, just as Bubbles did, and I was left without any help, and anyone to turn to. What on earth was I going to do? I had no way of tracking this thief, I had no idea what he looked like, and I had no idea where to start. It was basically an impossible mission. I highly doubt that there were any witnesses, considering they got away so seamlessly. I can't even find my equilibrium. It's hot out, and I am sweating, and I am scared, and I am beginning to wonder if this job is even worth it? But, if I do nothing, then I am nothing. I'm a nobody. I lost my identify long ago, so of course I want to gain it back, but I can't. The bottom line is, I am no super hero. Not anymore.

So if I am not a super hero, nor a hero, then who is? I wish I knew Sherlock Holmes. I love that series, but I didn't pick up any detective skills from it! Which if I did, I would have forgotten them all by now! There would have been no use for them! What is a poor girl to do, I wondered, taking my same seat on the ground, crossing my arms over my legs. Stop complaining, Blossom, stop it! There has to be someone. Someone that can help you! It seemed that all hope was lost. Trisha couldn't help me, not that she wouldn't but she couldn't. My friend Laney couldn't help me, and I knew that. They know nothing about solving a robbery, and dragging them into this would make me a bad friend.

"Maybe I should just call the police," I thought aloud. But the consequences were terrible. It was as if I was experiencing alexithymia. I had no clue what to do, or how I was feeling. "Com'on, you've got to do this. You've just got to. If you don't, then you will make all those wonderful hard workers loose their jobs!" I'd become friends with most of my coworkers, rather or not they liked me, I liked them. I have an open heart for everyone. There is so much sympathy inside my soul that if I were to notify the police, I'd have this wretched aching regret for months! I couldn't do that to myself, and I couldn't do it to them either.

Think, darn it, think. Be creative, you use to be so creative at these things. What happened to you? You're a disgrace, you're a disgrace to the whole universe! I can't handle this pressure. I can't handle the fate of so many people relying on me. I'm not the same person! I can't fly! I cant shoot laser vision. I can't see through walls - hear twelve times stronger than the average human. If I can't...no...one...ca- wait a second! I stopped daydreaming, and met reality. "I can't, but someone I know can...someone who sti-no. Just no. No, heck to the no, I'd never stoop so low...yet...maybe... No! You must be an idiot, Bloss, you must be..."

If I asked Brick, that would be the end of me! It was something that came from deep within, as if it were yelling it to me, but that could never happen. I'd die before the words came off my lips. I don't need his help. He needs my help. Never the other way around.

"What else am I suppose to do, though? Leap from building to building pretending I'm batman?" The concept was amazing, but the facts were unrealistic. Putting on tights was not my thing, also, I hate bats! All I'd ever consider to be would be a pink puff. Nothing else. So, once again, the solution haunted me. He would be perfect for the job, and it seemed that he had turned good, instead of evil. It might work...no. He'd never agree to assist me in such. He'd burst out chortling in my face. He'd say, 'Not my problem'. It isn't his problem. If he were to aid me, he'd want something out of it. I have not a thing to give him either! It's an absurd last resort.

What other choice do I have? I am at my last resort! I have no other fix to this. I was well aware that this would hurt my pride, and it would hurt overall, but it was all I could do. Believe that I didn't want to do it. Not in my wildest nightmares had I predicted I would do this. All I could imagine was him saying no. Then, my dignity would be crushed, and I'd have no help. He probably would say no. You don't know if you don't try, I reasoned with myself. You are going to kill yourself for this later, I figured. I spent enough time with him in school. I didn't desire to deal with him out of school. It would be troublesome, against the slight chance that it may be beneficial. He'd only been a mess to handle in the past. So I beg, please don't be a mess to handle now.

Taking out my phone for the last time, I stood up tall, preparing myself for the road ahead. I wasn't sure why I had his number, but I did. Finally it came to good use. Just before hitting the 'call' button, I took a deep inhale in, and exhaled it out very slowly. It wasn't every day that you had to reach a monster across town, while asking permission for him to solve a crime. I was effusive regarding this, but I was building up the courage, the cruel, hard courage. I pressed that 'call' button with all my might. Before putting it to my ear, I covered the speaker in case he answered, and prayed, "Please don't let this be a mistake, please don't let this be a mistake, please don't let this be a mistake, oh lord, give me the strength!"

Taking my hand off the speaker, I firmly held it to my ear, and waited for an answer. I tapped my foot out of pure nervousness, hardly able to get a grip of everything. It appeared I lived in a dystopia with darkness surrounding me like black clouds were forming above, as lighting bolted down. There actually was a heavy breeze, and it only helped the scenario of my imagination. The end of an eternity of ecstasy was greeting the devils claws. It was vivid to me, that I shared a strong hate, for Brick, and a dread for seeing him. With others, no matter how rude they were, I did not quite share such a strong animosity with them, as I did Brick. He was special. Like one of those kinds of specials you use so you don't hurt their feelings.

At the last ring, there was no answer, and I sighed deeply. I got worked up for nothing, but it was time for the apprehension to set in again. I still remained without a clue how to step into this problem. It was a maze, with no apparent exit. Where do I even begin to search? An alley? The freeway? Mr. Brown was not an understanding person. He was bitter. He wouldn't understand if I told him I had no powers. He'd just become infuriated, and send me on my way, sentencing me to do it without powers, if he even listened at all. He was forty five, and had no wife or kids. He did things how he wanted them to be done. That's how he treated people. Manipulating them to do whatever it is he pleaded. He had decent looks, so most women were easily influenced.

My eyes darted around, searching for an answer, clues, or anything. You really did it now. You really dug yourself into a deep abyss. I will never forgive you for this! Cutting into the middle of my rant towards myself, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and lo and behold, it was Brick. My legs began to trimble, as I answered with an upset stomach, "H-hello?"

"Yeah, I gotta call from dis' number. Who the hell is it?"

Of course he doesn't have my number. Why would he? He despises me, therefore, I am not astounded that he doesn't know who this is. I remained to shake, with my teeth chattering, somewhat resembling a scared kid. Gulping down a disgustingly huge amount of spite, I was trying not to slur, so that he could not find traces of my remorse. "Uh...th-this...this is Blossom...and...Brick..." I paused for a while, to make sure he was listening, because I heard people in the back ground. "...I need you to help me out with something. There was this robb-robbery a-at the museum...so I thought you could track down the crimin-"

"Say no more. As long as you stop that studdering, I'll be there in five minutes, kitten," and with that, he disconnected.


	5. Fear of Flying

Okay, once again I took forever to update, and I am so super sorry, but I've just been busy lately! I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, I promise! I know that this one is a little short, but I figured it ended on the perfect note. It is suspenseful, I'll tell you that. Even I am not sure what is going to happen next! But, whatever does happen, I will update you on it shortly. I'd love to give myself a deadline, but that never works...so I'll just hope that it is up by the end of next month. I know, a while away, but ... it's the deadline! Fingers crossed that it is before then :)) Well, enough of my pointless rambling, lets get on with the freshly whipped up chapter! Hmm, the icing on the cake ;P

Chapter Five: Fear of Flying

My nerves were getting to me, and it was such a hard feeling to kick. When I was younger, things were so much more simple. I know, I know, how could crime fighting be simple? Well, it wasn't simple in a way that it was easy, it was simple in a way that it made so much sense! What makes more sense then being a hero? It feels so right to help other and spread good, peace, and prosperity. I was better off risking my life in order to serve and protect, because I had a purpose, instead of playing it safe, and not having a purpose at all.

How would you feel if you were put on this earth for a reason, and couldn't fulfill it? Unlike you, I was created, not born, and I was created with super powers. It's like loosing your identity to experience what I do daily, and it tears me up inside. My sisters aren't at all like me anymore. I realize that twins may look similar, but their traits aren't. They longed to be normal, and, admittingly, I did too for a while. Choosing to be hero, is what I would imagine how a mom feels. You have no off days. No time to relax. No time for friends, yourself, or anyone. Even if that sounds complicated, stressful, and difficult, it wasn't. It was simple, as I said. Compared to the reality of a teenager, along with the drama, is was so much simpler.

When we reached the age of twelve, we'd been thinking long and hard about our powers. By that time, most of the crime had stopped, and we had very little to do. It was towards the end of our 8th grade year that we began to see what it was like to be "normal" even though we weren't. We could still fly to school, use heat vision, and everything else, despite that we didn't need them as much. Our dad, the Professor, had known what we were contemplating, and preached that he only wanted us to be happy. He had come up with an antidote for removing chemical x from our veins, many years ago, and claimed that if we decided to use it, he'd be more then happy to perform the operation. Which, he did, during that summer.

Our dad promised he still loved us just as much, and supported us throughout the whole procedure. When it was completed, we had to be constantly reminded that we couldn't do the same things we use to do. We were caught many times, trying to fly, but failed. However, soon, we understood the reason, and stopped attempting. We walked. Yet, there were other troubles, when we returned at summers end. People had gotten so use to our abilities, that we were stilled called for help, but we were helpless. There was basically a repeat of what happened when we first entered Kindergarten. We weren't liked. We lost our friends, and, since we lost our defenses, we were picked on and stepped on by those who envied us before.

With all the horrid actions taking place, and the whole town starting a riot, we had to leave. So, we moved to a small town just outside of Townsville, called Countyville. Unlike we thought, everyone soon forgot about us, and the criminals came back. But it was too late. We lost our powers, and had no way of restoring them. We knew that from the beginning, but the idea is still hard to grasp. Bubbles and Buttercup moved on, and adopted new worries, but I can't shake the duty of a hero off my back. I thought I could, but now I know, that I never will. I said at the beginning of the story that we gave up our powers once we moved, but that wasn't the truth. I didn't want to reveal it yet, because I hate remembering the torture we went through.

Princess Morbucks was one of the biggest bitches we'd ever met. She got bailed out of the juvenile jail, and when she returned, she was in most of our classes. Her rich daddy still equipped her with the latest gadgets, and she tried to presume the role of the Powerpuff Girls...but without the 's'. She mocked us, spread rumors, and eventually defeated our name. It was safe to say that all our enemies did. They were still evil, and no longer had us to worry about. They were free to commit as many crimes as they pleased. Townsville turned sick.

Soon, five minutes of despair rolled by. The taunts of past enemies in my head faded, and with my head in my knees I heard a voice call for me, with a pet name. "Aww, kitten, why do you look so sad?"

Getting up, I dusted myself off, to be sure that that there were no stains on my uniform. Then I conflicted with him, "Because you're here, that's why." Flipping my long red hair behind my shoulder, I placed my hands on my hips, to give him a good stare down. He was wearing his usual baggy pants with holes at the knees, and a crimson cap. The shirt he fashioned was a black tank top to show off the tattoo he had on his upper bicep, which I had to say was pretty muscular. He also sported two earrings in one ear, and another in the second. A long gold chain around his neck and a few rings completed the look, with some boots. He was disgusting! He looked like he was in a gang...then again...I guess he was.

After my remark, his facial expression went sour. "Hey, hey, look here, lil gurl', I came here to help you. I don't even have to be here, so show me some respect, or I'm out. I got plenty of other shit to do."

"Yeah, like getting ready to crash a party with Jayden and Ethan tomorrow night?"

"Hold the phone, sister," he raised his voice, and I raised my brows, "I got invited to that party, unlike you! We are in no way crashing it, even though I'm bringing some unexpected goods, but that's not considered a crashed party, that considered a smashed party! Get yo' facts straight, girly" he insisted, with a rough stare. I quickly saw what he was trying to do, and he was trying to rub the fact in my face that he was going to have a good time, and I wasn't. You have to read between the lines with him. He's tricky, yet, I am not jealous, nor phased by his little plans. I don't give a crap what he does.

Though, it was still fun to ruin his hopes. I gave him a cocky smirk, and informed, "Ha, yeah, sure, do whatever you want, but, uhh... I actually was invited to that party, by another boy. He asked me to be his date!" I was filled with pride, that for once, I could actually compete with him on a different level. Usually, it was all about school work, fundraisers, and other things like that, but this time I had him shocked. He'd never known of me going to a party, or a High School party at least. Most people hadn't, and even though I wasn't planning on attending, he didn't have to know that. However, going with Todd was still very tempting, but considering all the booze and drugs that were going to be there, it was out of the question.

Folding his arms over his chest, Brick towered over me, with a grim sneer. He almost seemed pleased, but at the same time, surprised, and skeptical. "Really, did they now? Since when did you decide to open your loveless heart to another guy? I'm not sure that you've never had a date in your life! You appear much to ethereal."

I wasn't exactly positive if ethereal was a compliment or not, but that didn't matter. He was testing me. Trying to see if I was lying or telling the truth. I wasn't much of a deceiver, unless it came to him. "Well, hello, yes I go on dates. We are teenagers aren't we? That is what teenagers do, correct?" I stated more than asked. Nonetheless, my choice of words was poor. It was only making him more suspicious of my date. He looked as if he was full of questions, and if I was correct about his personality, he was going to ask them all. Get ready Blossy, prepare to lie.

"So your trying to say that you've gone on dates before?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Lots of people."

"Name em?"

"Todd will be one of them..."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Wheres the party at?"

"Roberts house."

"What time does it start?"

"...Six o'clock."

"It starts at eight."

"We are going there early?..."

"Sure you are," he snickered, feeling as though he had gotten enough information out of me, to prove his point. However, he never sincerely did. It crossed my mindmthat he already knew I was lying. He could sense it. My face was getting sweating, I was thinking to hard, and my answers were sketchy. Because, the truth was, that I honestly never did go on dates. I might have been on one in my entire life, and that was with the captain of the chess team. But all I can say about that experience is - ew. When he tried to kiss me, with his bulging, wet lips, I - out on instinct, smacked him across the jaw. No way was I desperate enough to take a smooch off him. No.

Clenching my fist, feeling slightly defeated, I threw my arms in the air, complaining, "You are so annoying! Just accept the fact that me and Todd have a 'thing', okay? Now, we are running out of time! I didn't ask you to come here so we could argue all day, I need you to help me catch a villain, if that isn't so much to ask?!" I raged, with an overwhelming amount of irritation. It was total BS for me to have to stand here and fight a battle of word exchange. I'll never get to any point with him anyway. He had gumption, honestly, but that meant nothing to me at the moment.

Humiliating me with a guffaw, a tear rolled from his eyes. "Haha, you and Todd?! That's the dude you were talking about?! I can't believe this...you didn't know he wa-... never mind. I'll help you catch this rotting scum bag, but just so you know, I will be looking for you at the party, pink eye."

He always has been ineluctable, I reasoned with myself, while having a confused expression. "Kinda creepy, but..."

"So you'll be there?"

"Yes, darnit, I will, I already told you that I was going with Todd, so drop it!" I demanded, steaming at him with intense heart burn. He was going to kill me someday, I swear of it, and not in a purposeful murder way, but in a intentional emotional way. I'd lay, stripped of my dignity, naked, crying, and bereft. All he'd do is hysterically laugh like a mating hyena in the middle of a prairie land, at the end of sunset. What a childlike man he was, and I feel silly even calling him a man. He's a boy, but not just any boy, a cockalorum Rowdyruff Boy. Pfhh, why I oughta ...

He used jocularity, to combat me unwillingly, "Todd, wahoo, god damn, that's funny. I can't get over it. Heehee," he smiled, but cleared he throat with a grunt. "Ahmm, well then, now that is, ha, settled, damn, haha, you and Todd? Ha, uhh, yeah, I'll go catch that little manic, and put him where he belongs."

"In jail?" I queried, still disgusted by the pleasure he was taking in at the thought of me and Todd.

"No, on my couch so I can teach the idiot how to steal using the appropriate clandestine technique! That way he'll learn how to avoid getting caught, poor bastard...!" he exclaimed, floating into the air. "See you in a minute, dear," The sound of this distressed me. I asked him here for a certain job, and that was to get back the stolen item. If he failed to do so, then there was no point. I really had no clue what I thought he was going to do, but I hoped it wasn't this. Didn't he give up crime fighting? I was positive he did, so did that mean he was joking around, or being serious? Maybe Brick just thinks he's funny, which he's not, but that could always be a firm possibility.

Since I was an avid worrier, I stopped him in his tracks, before he took off into the sky. Waving at him, I cired, "Brick, don't play around! This is not a game, I will loose my job, you know?" With my heart thumping in my chest, the sensation clogged my throat. He turned around to glance back at me, and I fluttered my eye lashes at him. I wished that this would get through to him enough, so that he take me seriously for once. At first, I had serious doubts, though, he must of contemplated it. I continued with, "Just, please, get the art he stole, back to me, and I swear, that I'll let you choose what project we do for our drafting class!" Yes, I was bribing him, but it was the only thing he seemed to relate to.

Relaxing himself, while he was floating in the air, Brick paused. There was a long silence between the two of us, while he was thinking, before he answered, "Alright, as long as I get my way, I am happy. I get the choice, whatever I want, and you do the work," he agreed, which made me pleased enough. I would be okay with that. He was pleased as well, so before I was even able to reply, he swooped down, and grabbed me at my waist, "But you are coming with me," he whispered, and dragged me into the clouds with a burst of energy, and a red flash trailing along with us.

Squirming, trying to release from his grip, I was desperate. How dare he touch me in such a way, without asking me first?! Clinging onto his skin, I whined, "B-Brick! What the heck? This is mor-Ahh!" When I peered down, the height we hovered at was staggering. I hadn't flown in so long, I never began to imagine that one day I'd become scared of heights! Even if I did break loose of his grip, I'd surely die from the impact of the ground far below us. A cold shiver of the idea trickled over my entire body. What happened to me? Where did my fearlessness of heights go? This was almost unbelievable! Yet, then, I hardly cared, all I could focus on was my new phobia of soaring through the sky.

"Someone has gone much too long without embracing the adrenaline that comes with crime fighting, haven't they?" Brick snorted.

My body felt numb, including my mouth. I could hardly speak, and what did roll off my tongue, was rubbish, "B-b-bhhh." The things that once were so large, such as the buildings that surrounded us, looked faint, and far away. They were small, incredibly small. He must of thought I was foolish, and like a little kid, but I didn't know what else to do. My mind was spinning, and I thought I was going to pass out. He was flying much to fast while scanning the city. Brick took deep plunges down, rocketing into the streets to get a closer view, then soaring upward once more. I wasn't even sure what he was looking for. I knew it was the criminal, but how could he tell who was innocent and who wasn't?

Finally, the sickness in my stomach caused me to nearly gag. At that point, I shouted, "Brick, slow down! I think I am going to throw up! How much longer till we land?" I desperately wanted to know this, because if it was going to take all day, then I'd have to force him to allow me to stand on my own two feet. I wasn't sure how I'd convince him of such, but there had to be a way. Fighting was pointless, but begging could be successful considering his standards. However, when he decreased the pace we were going, I was relieved. Also, curious, being as we were lowering to the level of the ground. It was as if we were about to land, and when we did, my stomach was settled completely, but my mind still boggled. "Uhh...?"

"Found him," Brick smirked, pointing across from us. There was a robber attempting to break into the other art store, on the other side of town. However, this wasn't just any robber, this was Mojo Jojo.

THE END! Just kidding! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it :) As I said, I'll update soon, and it will be much longer next time :) Like...really really really long! Like 10,000 words long! Or 20,000! Or 100,000! - Or 4,000...that seems a bit more believable coming from me, heehee. Have a beautiful day :D


End file.
